


New Years Eve, 1996

by legallyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sad, Short, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblack/pseuds/legallyblack
Summary: A quick oneshot about Hermione at home 6th year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 14





	New Years Eve, 1996

She goes home for Christmas.

Her mum immediately knows that something's wrong.

"It's about Ron, isn't it?"

She refuses to answer the question, but her parents know. 

And so she finds herself sitting alone on New Year's Eve, mindlessly watching the TV show _Friends_ , reminding herself of her lack thereof. 

The American show had piqued her interest in New York City, which reminded her of a dirtier London. Still, it looked alive with culture and emotion.

She imagines her life post-Hogwarts, and what she'll do. When Voldemort is gone and the stress is over. She'd decided in 3rd year that she wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic, but maybe she could take a year off to travel to America. She could even bring Harry and—

Ron.

If they were even talking at that point.

And suddenly her reverie is broken by the reality of her friendship with Ron. He'd been the reason why she'd even come home in the first place. She hadn't even bothered buying him a Christmas present, something that she had known he'd notice. 

She glances over to the champagne bottle on the side table. Her parents had allowed her to drink with them to "celebrate the occasion". She could probably blame some of her negative attitude on the alcohol, but maybe another glass would put her in some sort of emotionless bliss. It couldn't hurt to try, she thinks as she reaches over and—

"Hermione, quick! The countdown is starting!" Her mom and dad are suddenly squished on the couch with her, counting excitedly.

_10_

She thinks of all the homework she still hasn't done.

_9_

She thinks of the Horcruxes that Harry told them about.

_8_

She wonders what they could be.

_7_

She wonders if she'll ever go to the Burrow for Christmas again.

_6_

She can feel the champagne getting to her head.

_5_

Lavender Brown isn't _that_ pretty, is she?

_4_

What do people even see in her?

_3_

She feels bad for being so downtrodden around her parents.

_2_

She thinks of school and books and, and love and—

_1_

She thinks of Ron.

"Happy New Year," she whispers.


End file.
